


Shorts and Sneak Peeks

by Setsuna24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabbles, General, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles and skeak peeks into Asami and Akihito's life that will go no longer than stand alone drabbles. Some might be interconected to each other or to other fics but wont form part of their cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Slimy Little Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed  
> I own nothing

**You Slimy Little Cheat**

There it was, Asami had proof now.

Akihito was cheating and he showed no remorse about. Asami knew it would eventually come happen, that it would come to this. After all Akihito didn’t have what he needed and Asami would not give it to him just to make him happy.

He knew it was going to happen but still he felt a bit… disappointed?

No, he was sure that was not it.

He guessed it was more akin to not being entirely happy with being certain of his suspicions.

Akihito smiled, without a care in the world, as if he didn’t know Asami knew. _‘And perhaps he doesn’t.’_ Mused Asami. Akihito thought he would not get caught, that Asami wouldn’t find out. That he could do such a thing and get away with it making a fool out of Asami. Asami knew better.

Akihito was cheating and now, without a shadow of a doubt, Asami knew.

How he thought he could get away with it still baffled the golden eyed man. Akihito knew, that if anything, Asami was a very observant man.

 _‘So why risk it at all? Desperation, most likely.’_ After all, this had been going on for over two months now.

Asami would put an end to it and Akihito would know he would never get away with such things. Even if it humiliated him that Asami had found out.

“Akihito,” He said. “Either stop cheating or you are banned from Sunday night poker.”

The young man’s face went the darkest shade of red as he screamed top of his lungs he was not, in fact, cheating.

 


	2. Playing Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed  
> I own nothing

**Playing Pretend**

Today was Monday, the busiest night of the week, and Akihito knew Asami would be gone until very late.

It was the perfect time for his little game.

He went into the bedroom and took a shower using the expensive bath products he usually stayed away from.

His steps took him to the bedroom, where after drying he took the three piece suit, expensive shining loafers, and tie and laid them on the bed.

He went to the ‘other side’ of the bed and looked into the top drawer of the dresser there. His small hands fished out a pair of black boxers. He put them on. They were a little bigger than him but it did not matter.

Socks came out next, black and soft and expensive, he put them on.

He put on the pants, they were very loose on his smaller hips but an expensive leather belt helped keep them up, that and the white dress shirt pushed into the pants.

Cufflinks, tie and tie pin. All adding to the outfit.

The spare double holster over the white shirt and then it was covered with the suit jacket.

He slicked his hair into compliance, must have used over half a jar of jell, but he managed it.

More socks made his feet wider so they would fit and stay inside the shoes, he did not want to be falling about or dragging his feet because the shoes were too bid.

A quick look in the mirror, a few practices of a well known smirk, and he was ready for the office.

With confidence he entered the home office and sat on the leather chair behind the large desk. Going through the drawers he pulled out a Dunhill and a spare lighter, a few puffs had him in a coughing and wheezing fit. There was no way in hell he could actually smoke so he put it off and with it unlighted he kept making motions as if he was still smoking.

He took the phone and had one-sided conversations giving orders such as “Kill them,” “Bring me the report,” “Ready the limo,” and “How are this quarter’s projections?” His right ankle rested on his left knee in a familiar pose as he kept talking to no one.

It was during one of these conversations that Asami came home earlier than usual, seeking a moment of peace as he thought Akihito was not home today.

He heard talking from his home office and followed by Kirishima went to check it out.

As soon as the door opened Akihito shot up in panic, knocking the chair as he stood and falling with it in a heap of ungracefulness and flailing limbs.

Asami’s manicured eyebrow went up in mirth.

“This is not what it seems!” Akihito screamed top of his lungs hoping Asami would not ask what it actually was.

“Really? So you are not here, alone at home, pretending to be me?” He asked in unveiled amusement.

“Of course no! don’t think too much of yourself Asami. I. was. NOT. Pretending to be you.” The blond said putting all kinds of emphasis on the statement.

“Them what exactly were you doing?” Asami asked him as he walked into the office and cornered his lover.

There was protest and teasing.

Eventually Asami won out and there was faint mumbling as a truthful answer. Asami’s smirk said he heard but wanting to force Akihito to say it out loud he said, “Care to repeat that? I couldn’t hear what you said.”

Akihito looked at him with murder and humiliation in his eyes but he obliged.

“I was NOT pretending to be YOU. I was pretending to be an Asami.”

Asami could not smirk any wider; it would have surely split his face if he tried. He took Akihito over his shoulder so fast it barely registered. As he left the office, lover on shoulder, he told Kirishima to go check if pigs flew yet and continued his trek to the bedroom where he threw his still shocked lover on the bed.

It appear that was exactly what would knock Akihito out of his stupor as the blonde began to demand, “Asami, what the hell?!”

“You wanted to know what it was like to be an Asami, Asami Akihito, and I am willing to show you. To be an Asami, the first thing, is as you put it… to have Lots of sex.”

Akihito didn’t think he would be playing that game ever again.

 


	3. Hold Me Because I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie nights with Asami and Akihito are a scary affair, yet everyone ends up winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a bit of bad news for you guys. I know I had promised to go back to my fast updates for Secret Admirer and after 2 updates you did not hear from me for FOREVER. Here is what is going on, our landlord is selling the building were my husband and I are currently living with our daughter so we had to spend lots of time looking for an affordable place for us to live when we are to move out of our apartment. We only got a month notice that we needed to move out so we had to find a place ASAP. We did find a place but we r still in the process of packing and since when I say “we” I actually mean “me” because it’s just me packing since my husband works nightshirt and sleeps must of the day away, it is taking forever. You never know how much inane crap you have until you have to sort it and pack it. Anyways, I will be packing and moving for the rest of this month and hope to have it done by October 1st since that is the day the landlord wants us out on so until then I might not have much time (if any) to work in involved chapters such as updates for SA (although I do have close to 900 words for it so if I can sneak some time somewhere I could work on it a bit more but I make no promises.) 
> 
> But, that is not the end of my bad news. Because we have to move so suddenly and to a place which is more expensive than out current apartment, we are going to have to cut down on some “frivolities” until our financial situation stabilizes. That means the internet you guys. So if I can’t get to the library in my spare time I can’t even post my shorts (if I’ve written any).
> 
> Also, some of you are aware I will be going back to my country to spend some time with my family from November 26th to January 10th, do not expect chapters. If they happen they do but if not be understanding that I just can’t post while in a third world country for whatever reason might appear.  
> I still own nothing.
> 
> This is unbetaed.
> 
> Enjoy

**Hold Me Because I’m Afraid**

There was a sea of empty soda and beer cans on the low table before the couch. Littered all over the floor and on the small table to the left was an assortment of bags of chips, boxes of Poky and all kinds of other cheap snacks. The kinds of things Asami would not touch much less put in his mouth if his life depended on it. They were all over his living room, on every surface available and on the floor.

Today was Sunday, movie night, so he put up with it for the sake of placating his lover and his demands for some kind of normalcy in whatever it was they had with each other.

Asami didn’t mind it so much, really. Not anymore anyways.

He could deal with the disaster zone his living room became every Sunday night with each movie marathon for two very important reasons.

#1: He did not have to clean the mess Akihito’s movie nights entitled. Not that he would anyways because in all honesty, could anyone picture Asami Ryuichi doing the housework? Even if Akihito refuses to have someone else clean their living space he, Asami, would not bend to clean if you paid him to. Which since he had so much money already it would have to be a pretty substantial chunk of change to even make him consider bending down to clean the floor ridding it of Akihito’s snacks, still he would not do it. He made all his money so he didn’t have to do that kind of thing to begin with. He puts up with the movie marathon but he was not, under any circumstances, cleaning up.

Which lead to reason #2: Akihito was all over him during these nights and he would be damned if he did not take advantage of it.

He still couldn’t fathom why, if he was so scared by them to the point of literally crawling on top of his lap halfway through the night, Akihito insisted of having movie marathons with scary movies every single Sunday. He was not going to complain though, the movie nights ended in such delicious notes that carried well over the next morning.

He suspected there was something amiss with the whole scenario. In the beginning, sometimes the vague feeling of being played tingled at the back of his mind. But really, he ended up winning in this situation so Asami was not about to complain. He will leave Akihito to his delusions.

Presently, Akihito was already sitting on Asami’s lap, his arms around the man’s neck and his face hidden in the juncture of Asami’s strong neck and right shoulder as he tried to look away from a particularly gory scene in the movie. Asami’s arms were around his slender waist and the thumb of his left hand traced delicious circles on the base of Akihito’s spine. Those slow tantalizing circles moving lower and lower as the seconds passed, pretty soon there would be a finger tracing much more wonderful circles in a much more sensitive place. Right before it dipped in to do other more delicious things to the blond.

Asami could hardly wait.

****VF****

Akihito was nearly writhing in triumph; honestly, he had no idea how he managed not to let it show.

Asami truly believed that he was scared and hiding from the images playing on the flat screen. Seriously, the man apparently did. After all his years chasing bad guys around to take pictures of their unsavory deeds and roughly four years of being Asami’s lover and seeing more than his fair share of gore and violence, he still managed to trick Asami into believing he needed to be coddled during movie nights.

But gods, did it feel good to have Asami cuddle him! It was the best feeling in the world… or close to it, Asami could do some pretty wonderful feeling things so it was hard to pinpoint the top one, but Akihito was sure this was competing for number the one spot.

Every Sunday he would select scary movies, every Sunday he would crawl on top of Asami, every Sunday Asami would comfort him, and every Sunday Asami would fuck him senseless well into Monday morning.

And he didn’t even have to give up his pride as a man to beg for it.

Life was good for Takaba Akihito, he only needed to keep pretending to be scared of zombies every Sunday… and pray that Asami never found out.

****VF****

Two lovers sat in their living room, both thinking they had one up on the other. Soon they will take their entertainment to the bedroom and wake up wonderfully sated the next day, both thinking to themselves that they had won.


	4. Delusions and Four Legged Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 & 5 posted as one.
> 
> Asami is trying to convince himself everything is normal and just as it should have stayed.
> 
> Kirishima is having issues getting someone out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just some quick stuff I wrote when I had a free moment. They are unbetaed. The second one happens before the first one in timeline, I wrote it just in case people wanted to know how the first part came to be  that Asami acquired his new friend. The first one is kinda sad so you are all warned. I don’t know when again I’ll be able to take a moment to go to a place with wifi to post since I’m still in the middle of moving and the new place looks like a disaster zone so I still have lots to do. Thanks all of you who wished me a happy move, I’m loving the new place so far and it’s looking pretty good the more I get things put away and organized.
> 
> I will keep writing when I have some free time to do so but will probably not be able to post what I work on as regularly as I wish I could and it might be just shorts because I have no free time to sit and write for hours at a time. These two shorts were written separatedly but for the sake of time will be posted as one chapter instead of two they are meant to be.
> 
> Happy Birthday Supermasu!

**Delusions**

Asami was tired as he came through the door to the condo at three am on a Monday. It had been a long night and weekends were always the busiest time of the week. He was glad it was over. A noise from the kitchen greeted his ears, the sound welcomed and embraced as it indicated he would not be alone in the big empty space of his expensive home.

A smile wanted to break momentarily upon his face but memories came back to him and he remembered that his life had changed. It never failed to confuse him when he heard a sound in the condo and caught himself hoping, holding his breath for just a second and deluding himself that everything was alright. Things had changed, he had to get used to it and stop putting it off.

 _‘I’ll face the truth, perhaps tomorrow…’_ He kept telling himself. But the reality was that as long as there was the noise of chaos in his home when he crossed the door he would still use it as a way to not face reality and for just one more minute relish in the past that will never come back.

Another noise, something had fallen from the covers onto the metal sink and made all kinds of clanks. There was an angry hiss and he chuckled despite the direction his thoughts had taken previously.

Finally, he made it to the kitchen, wanting to see what the commotion was about.

The smirk which so rarely adorned his face these days made itself known.

“You never learn do you? Reckless little minx.”

An indignant huff was his response; honestly he didn’t expect anything less.

“Would you like me to get that for you?”

With murderous glares directed at his person, Asami felt as if things were almost back to normal, as if the events four months ago had never taken place and his would had not been turned upside down and tilted on its axis while losing its center of gravity all at the same time.

A back was turned to him and a mop of golden hair left the kitchen in a slow somewhat graceful walk with an offended sway on narrow hips. Right before crossing the door, hazel eyes were turned to him, as if saying ‘ _as if I would need your help with anything,_ ’ before continuing the affronted walk of hurt pride out of the disaster zone that was the kitchen.

“You are a menace.” He called out and heard a noise of response he was translating as something akin to _‘I know.’_

He chuckled. Honestly, this prickly attitude was very welcomed by the golden eyed businessman. Truly, a breath of fresh air.

Asami went to his room after picking up something to drink and took of his tie as he spoke to the hazel eyed devil now lying right in the middle of the bed.

“You do realize you will have to move after I take my shower, don’t you?”

He could have sworn he heard him scoff; the damn brat was making fun of him. Asami will not have it tonight, he had his own side and would not hug the whole bed, last night had been very uncomfortable and he had no intention of repeating the experience.

He went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, his head stayed under the cleansing spray of water for just a little longer than he actually needed to wash out his shampoo. Subconsciously, he believed he was trying to wash the memories and repercussions of the events of four months ago out of his mind.

_‘I should never have allowed him to go, of all the stupid things…’_

Clearly sticking his head under the showerhead was not working at all.

He finished in the bathroom and came out into the bedroom, one towel around his waist and one in his hand as he dried his hair; he wanted to lie down already.

But there, in the center of the bed, his companion lay asleep, or at least pretending to be so. Sprawled and stretched as if trying to take up as much space as he could, Asami believed it was done on purpose just to piss him off.

 _‘Good thing he’s small’_ He thought as he shoved the lithe body to its side of the bed.

Those hazel eyes opened slowly and looked at him wide and pleading, Asami was not buying what those eyes were selling. Not one bit.

“It’s not going to work and you know it. Now move. You have your own side.” He said and an affronted ball of golden hair moved reluctantly and laid his head on his own pillow.

A small back turned to him, Asami wanted to chuckle again at all the attitude packed in such a small body.

“Stupid cat.” He said with a smile wanting to tug at the corner of his mouth.

It reminded Asami so much of Him.

“I think I’ll name you tomorrow… if you show me some affection.”

A mewl met his ears, to Asami it sounded suspiciously way too close to _‘as if’_ with a hint of _‘keep dreaming.’_ In the darkness of the room the smile did manage to tug at the corner of his lip, it was okay, no one was watching so he could allow it. Besides this at least allowed him to keep his delusion that he was no longer alone, that Akihito was not gone, that his prickly lover was still here and his home was not as empty as his lonely heart.

He turned to the side and looked at the bedside table; his eyes were averted from the wooden furniture almost as soon as they lay upon it. It was still too painful to look; an urn, a photograph, a camera and a newspaper article of a young photographer who lost control of his motorcycle during a clandestine race and ended up doing off a bridge. All a shrine to a love gone four months now.

Hours later he fell asleep, in the darkness a small body moved from its side of the bed and laid curled up on Asami’s chest after it liked the man’s neck and chin. Asami, ever the light sleeper specially these days, opened his golden eyes and peered at the small cat on top of him. He pet the soft golden hair and spoke softly.

“Goodnight, Akihito.” It seemed he had managed to name the cat after all, it only took him three months to find the perfect name, this one could only help him keep up the delusion and push away those thoughts and feelings he kept putting off dealing with.

The cat let out a small breath as it thought _‘Finally! Took you long enough, bastard.’_

And they both let themselves drift into nothingness.

 

**Four Legged Devil**

It was the second week on a row that the hideous little thing had managed to somehow get into the kitchens of Club Sion. No one could figure out how he did it but if the elites which visited the establishment and spent thousands of yen there every night ever found out that a filthy street stray was skulking about the place where their very expensive food was prepared they would have a fit, Asami would lose credibility regarding the hygiene of his club and the man would be generally displeased about the matter at large.

Kirishima could not let such a thing come to pass, his boss was already having a hard time for the last month and a half and he swore he would prevent Asami from having to deal with more stress because of a damn dirty cat which refused to stay out and always found a way into the damn kitchen. The bespectacled secretary would have sworn someone was letting the filthy creature in, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had already interrogated the whole club staff twice and everyone was too afraid to face his wrath, and by extension Asami’s, that they would no doubt not risk it by letting the cat in.

That still left him with the very puzzling and frankly annoying question of how the foul beast was getting in.

Two weeks of this nightly battle to get the creature out of the kitchen and quickly sanitizing every surface before the club opened for the public as to prevent any health hazards. Kirishima just knew the dirty little thing was riddled with all kinds of diseases and fleas along with the caked mud and only gods knew what else in the thing’s fur.

He just knew it, and as such he would be damned if he did not find a way to keep the thing out or end it permanently.

It was four hours before the club was to open and Kirishima had already been informed by one of the kitchen staff that the cat had been spotted inside the fridge where the lunch meat was kept. When the staff member had gone into the kitchen the fridge had been open and all kinds of sliced meat were lying on the floor while the cat rummaged through what remained inside. How the annoying little beast had managed that one, Kirishima honestly did not know, but it had. The staff member had backed out of the kitchen slowly and quietly and went to fetch Kirishima just like he had done every damn day for the last two weeks.

Today was the day Kirishima put an end to it.

He came into the kitchen and spotted the cat, licking its paws as it sat inside the open fridge amongst a bed of half chewed meat slices. A vein in his forehead threatened to pop at the content mewls of the cat. The thing was just fat too happy with itself for Kirishima’s liking.

“Alright, you annoying little shit. Today is the day you and I finish this.” He said threateningly as he inched forward to try to get closer to the cat and hopefully lock it inside the fridge, he would throw away the fridge and everything in it if only it got him rid of the aggravating cat.

The cat saw him, it looked straight at the dark eyes hidden behind clear glass and Kirishima could have sworn it smirked. The look in the cat’s eyes could not be interpreted as anything other than taunting. Kirishima, in his exasperation with the creature, took the bait and lunged himself at the fridge.

The cat was faster.

It also did not help that the cat was apparently smart enough to set up a trap, or at least that is what Kirishima now believed the slices of meat on the floor were intended to be as he slipped on them and slid forward until he ended up face first inside the fridge just as the cat jumped out and onto a nearby counter. Its tail was waggling and it was making happy noises that sounded way too close to laughing for the secretary’s peace of mind, he could not believe he had fallen for it.

Once he freed himself from the fridge, Kirishima turned around to look at the four legged menace as its tail moved, taunting him to catch it.

The small little sounds it made were all an invitation for Kirishima to try.

The secretary was so mad by this point he was seeing red and in a fit of uncharacteristic anger and lack of restrain, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the teasing feline. The tail stopped moving but the cat looked at the dark haired man as if saying _‘are you serious?’_

Kirishima swore if the thing had the power and proper facial muscles to do so, it would have lifted a sardonic eyebrow at him. Kirishima did not care at this point, he was going to kill the damn cat even if it was the last thing he did in his life.

He took aim.

And fired.

The cat was not there.

It had moved impossibly fast with the grace and speed all felines seemed to possess and was now on a different counter.

Still the little sounds from the animal filled the room and Kirishima was sure now the thing was laughing at him, at his expense, making fun of his person and most likely his aim. He hadn’t been this mad at another living being since the day Takaba Akihito had kicked him on the shin and jumped off a roof and Asami began his subsequent obsession with said boy. This cat though, he was sure this cat was way worse than any stunt Takaba had ever pulled.

A louder mewl drew back his attention to the cat. It seemed to say _‘is that it?’_ and the notion was so infuriating it had Kirishima momentarily loosing track of his sanity as he emptied his gun in the kitchen trying, and epically failing, to kill the nimble ball of fur and filth.

Breathing hard from his chase of the cat around the kitchen Kirishima had not noticed that Asami, Suoh and a couple of the prep cooks were standing by the door taking the amusing event in.

The cat was on top of a cover by one of the washing stations and Kirishima watched it like a hawk with a venomous glare.

A booming laugh startled them both, the cat fell into the soapy water and Kirishima’s face turned to the door were his audience still stood around an amused Asami Ryuichi. He hadn’t heard Asami laugh in almost two months and clearly neither had Suoh if his startled face was to go by. The staff had no idea what to do in this kind of situation so they quietly backed out of the kitchen leaving Asami, Suoh and Kirishima to sort it all out.

“Is there a reason, Kei, that a cat has managed to get the best of you?” Asami asked, his eyes filled with mirth.

“Asami-sama, I apologize for my lack of control and common sense. The little devil just has had me chasing it out for two weeks already and I let my emotions override my composure, it will not happen again.”

Asami would have chuckled at this point if he did not think that Kirishima’s pride would be deeply hurt by it.

The golden eyed man walked toward his secretary and they both looked as the cat made its way out of the soapy water. Shiny golden fur and sharp hazel eyes promising murder to all three men in the room.

Asami picked it up by the fur of its neck and handed the wet cat to Suoh, who had no idea what to do with it, while Kirishima looked astonished that Asami had managed to grab the speedy little vermin seemingly without effort on his part.

“Have it cleaned and vaccinated.” Asami said to Suoh. The bodyguard’s face almost broke into an expression of confusion, almost, it would have all shown for the world to see if the man allowed himself the luxury of expressing human emotion in his carefully blank face. Asami knew though and secretly laughed about it in his mind.

It was Kirishima who could not contain his dumbfounded curiosity and asked what Suoh so desperately wanted to know.

“Why?”

“I’m keeping it of course. It would not do for it to be dirty or lacking the proper vaccines while living in my home.” Asami said as if it was the most normal thing and such requests came out of his mouth every other day.

In a way Kirishima realized there was a precedent for this behavior as Asami had been known to once before picking up a troublesome stray. Suoh just hoped this one was at least less troublesome that its predecessor, Kirishima wasn’t so sure it would be but hoped at least this one would not get itself killed.

He wasn’t sure Asami could take it again. He could only hope this one filled the hole the other one left with its untimely death at least a little and aided his boss in healing from his loss and loneliness.

If Asami wanted to keep around another menace and have it living in his home to deal with the pain and loss of his lover’s departure than Kirishima was damn okay with it.

Regardless of the fact that he hated the cat already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll leave you to decide whether the cat is Akihito/acts like Aki or Aki acted like a cat.   
> Ressa(ff.net’s ressa.dove/AO3’s Yaoifav456) would like to think that the cat is Aki but I’m not confirming nor denying anything, I’ll leave that up to you. ;)
> 
> Love ya'all.  
> Setsuna


	5. Dissecting Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is caught up in all the things that Asami has going for him, meanwhile, across the room someone is trying to touch his stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello there!
> 
> Still have no internet at home and this is when I had a chance to go out and post the bit of stuff I was able to work on since my last update.
> 
> My trip to my country is approaching fast and I will not be back until after January 10th and won’t have internet still until after that so I won’t be able to update for a while yet.
> 
> This is unedited, unbetaed and kinda iffy but I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> I don’t own anything.

**Dissecting Asami**

The man across the conference hall from him in the hotel the benefit was being held at, looked for all intents and purposes like he owned not just the place but the land it was sitting on, the people who built the damn place, made the food, grew whatever grapes were used to make this disgustingly delicious wine they were all drinking, the guests at the damn benefit and their family all the way from the dawn of time to the offspring of their offspring ‘till the end of time and the very air everyone in the damn planet breathed. Now that he thought about it, he was sure Asami did own at least half of the things in that list.

It was ridiculous that Asami could exude that kind of confidence and power so casually.

It was utterly absurd that Akihito could not keep his eyes off of him.

Why the hell had Akihito taken the odd job of being a waiter at this event when he knew by fact that Asami would be attending? He still didn’t know, but there was a sneaking growing suspicion that he somehow wanted to come to something like this with the man and this was as close as they would ever get to going to a public event together… ever.

Such thoughts were better left unexplored, he decided, because there was simply no way he actually wanted to come to something like this with Asami as if they were boyfriends or some stupid sappy thing and his previous though was surely product of the aforementioned disgustingly delicious wine. And what the hell was it with the wine anyways? Because he was sure wine didn’t taste this good the last time he checked and he was definitely stealing a couple bottles from the kitchen before the night was over. Serves him right, the bastard. Its his fault really, why doesn’t he wave this stuff on stuck on the mini-bar instead of all that hard liqueur that burns like nobody’s business?

Yes, he was stealing a couple bottles of the wine and to hell with morals about it.

When he woke up this morning he was actually kind of excited about today, now he was royally annoyed and kind of testy.

The day had started so promising…

Asami was still in bed when he woke up and that was simply some sort of miracle to be sure. He even managed to take a shower before the man opened those deviously entrapping golden eyes that just drew you in and… fuck! It was best to keep your mind out of that particular line of thought.

When he came out of the bathroom and Asami was waking up. The way the man could go from asleep to completely awake in two seconds flat was ridiculous in that sort of way you can’t help but envy because it was three cups of coffee and some heavy breakfast later when Akihito managed to start feeling somewhat human. The dull ache all over his body did not help at all. But Asami had been so passionate this morning; Akihito swore the man was in some kind of mood or something. The way his eyes burned behind his composed mask, that smooth baritone of his voice took a husky kind of quality as he whispered in his ear, those large warm and smooth hands explored him and held him close while Asami pushed in… he better not think about that anymore.

How was it that Asami could be such a perfectly sculpted bastard? He was convinced the man had not been born of human mother, last night as they indulged in Asami’s favorite kind of home/anywhere entertainment and this morning when the man came out of the shower, Akihito came to the conclusion that some really fucked up person had the man commissioned like one would a painting or a sculpture just to fuck with the restraints of Akihito’s pants every time the man walked about naked and wet or sweaty and smelling of sex and heat and… good gods was his mind not going to stop with this thoughts today!

Someone up high somewhere in the higher planes of existence must think they made a real funny joke when they came up with this situation, because really, Asami and him made no sense whatsoever. _‘Laugh you bastard, whoever you are you conniving deity, laugh at my misfortune but remember that Asami is a seriously good fuck and you ain’t having any.’_

And wasn’t a tumble in the sheets, or anywhere else for that matter, with Asami a fun endeavor? He seriously doubted that anyone else could fulfill him, now that he had been pushed pass his limits and explored what laid beyond them with Asami. He shouldn’t complain really, but he did anyways, it was the principle of the thing and one must never become complacent… or easy prey.

Gods he was so fucked up.

But Asami was honestly too hot to resist for too long and his body just made you drool like one of  Pavlov’s dogs, he was conditioned to become aroused the moment that man started touching him now… and it was completely embarrassing. But those hands could do things the devil would be both envious and proud of and that perfectly chiseled body was like a juicy steak you just want to sink your teeth in.

Even that sardonic lifting of the eyebrow thing he does when he is calling you an idiot without words is starting to seem kind of hot these days. What a depressing thought that was…

Whoever said that man had to have that face, and those eyes, and those hands, and that torso, and that back… dear gods that back begged for nails to be dug into during crazed wild sex… whoever decided to couple those things with that waist and those thighs and… fuck he was just too perfect! And whoever put that man together should just be dragged behind a shed and shot because it is just cruel beyond belief to make a man such as Asami. How could they not expect that one could consider himself utterly inadequate next to all that perfection coupled with the brilliance and cunning behind those eyes! And they just had to give him that voice, and that charm, all that charisma and  that enchantingly deceiving smile he put on to draw in the masses in at the very special occasions where that part of his arsenal was needed for him to get what he wanted. Still to this day Akihito though that smile, which he had only seen once in the five years they have been together and was vastly different from that much too infuriatingly sexy smirk, was to be labeled as a weapon of mass enslavement and banned from ever been used in public because Akihito was a jealous fuck around that smile and he was about to punch the lady it was currently being beamed at if she did not move the fuck away from Asami in the next .2 seconds.

She didn’t move away.

In fact she moved closer and even though Asami’s eyes hardened at the action she dared to lay her hand on his arm and whisper something that looked, to Akihito who still stood at the other side of the hall, way too much like an invitation and like hell he was having this bitch encroach in his territory. Especially with that smile around.

Before he knew what was going on Akihito was pass halfway across the hall and at some point a tray filled with wine glasses had made it into his hands. Not even a second later he was accidentally-on-purpose tripping and dumping the whole sorry mess on top of the pretentious twat and apologizing halfheartedly as he pointed the lady to the direction of the bathrooms where she could be the fuck away from his man.

He must have been real out of it to be honest because he turned on Asami all righteous indignation without regard of who might hear and in hissed tones demanded that he kept that damn smile the fuck away before he hit him on the face with the tray to make it go away on his own  terms.

Asami smirked, the bastard must be doing this on purpose, he was sure of it.

But Akihito was so incensed about that woman touching Asami that his head had no time to catch up to what his mouth was saying and by the time he realized it he has spilled himself in front of Asami in a bout of jealous verbal diarrhea.

 “And that bitch and all like her can go pedal someone else’s bicycle so long as they stay the fuck away from mine or I swear I’ll punch their nip-and-tucked faces to a bloody pulp!”

And wasn’t that the most embarrassing thing he has ever said to Asami! Now the man had this smug self-satisfied smirk thing going on at Akihito’s jealousy and declaration of ownership and Akihito just knew he was going to be hearing about this for forever or longer because Asami would just not let it go. And damn wasn’t that an infuriating little concept to look forward to… not.

Asami was just way too amused at this development, Akihito thought.

_‘To hell with it!’_

With the still empty tray clutched like some kind of deadly weapon on his hands, Akihito turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen.

He was stealing those bottles of wine, damn it!

 

 

 


	6. A Good Wife and His Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami takes a day off and finds domestic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! I made it to my country in one piece!!!!!!! I’m enjoying my time with my family and my little one has gotten to meet most of them already. This is a domestic sort of short, sweet and tender and just all-around nice. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don’t own anything.
> 
> Unbetaed.

**A Good Wife and His Husband**

It was a Saturday morning and the routine of his day was disturbed by the pleasant surprise that Asami would be staying home today.

When he woke up this morning expecting to see Asami coming out of the closet with a suit picked out for a long day at work, instead, he was surptised to find Asami putting on a pair of sweatpants to complete his comfortable ensemble of bared chest and feet and nothing else other than those really comfortable looking pants. All that dark hair was still wet from a resent shower and lacked the gel which usually slicked it into perfection.

Instantly, Akihito knew the man wasn’t going anywhere and was absolutely delighted. He even felt like teasing Asami a bit.

“You know…” he said in such a sickeningly sweet and innocent matter that it betrayed the attempt at innocence and revealed his thoughts were nowhere near as innocent as he wanted to appear. When Asami gave him his undivided attention he went for the kill. “You could have waited a bit or woken me up and we could have taken that shower together.”

That was the most forward thing Akihito had said to Asami in months and it had taken the older man by surprised so much that it showed, if the slight widening of golden eyes was any indication. Asami smirked in a very self satisfied and hungry sort of way and walked with predatory grace to Akihito. He pulled the smaller man from his perch at the edge of the bed and held him tight to his much broader frame. He leaned down to reach Akihito’s neck and made his way with small kisses until he reached the earlobe and pulled it into his mouth with sharp teeth.

“I will take that suggestion from now on when I wake up and wake you up instead of letting you sleep in.”

Akihito gasped at the small bite on his earlobe but managed to compose himself enough to reply.

“Or you could just stay in bed a bit longer, holding me, until I wake up on my own.”

“Perhaps, if I have the extra time to indulge in the future.”

Akihito resolved to make it his mission for Asami to make that extra time to just laze about in bed with him.

“Are you staying home today?” He asked, more because he wanted to hear Asami confirm it than because he actually needed the confirmation.

“Yes, Kirishima insisted I take a day off. He’s mothering me again.” He chuckled at the ludicrousness of his needing someone to mother him.

Akihito was actually grateful, there was only so much he could do to slow down an obsessive, stubborn, workaholic like Asami and he more often than not feared for the man’s health the way he just went on with those ridiculously long work hours. His slender arms wrapped themselves around Asami’s waist in a rare tender and willing show of affection as his head laid on Asami’s chest and he listened to the strong heartbeat. He must be in a mood, he decided, because usually he wasn’t this affectionate pre-coitus and when he was both sober and wide awake. Asami must have realized it too, because the arms holding Akihito to himself tightened in response as if not wanting whatever had prompted Akihito to be so willingly demonstrative at the moment to end.

Asami enjoyed their little cat and mouse games, liked them even, but this was… really good, he realized. He liked this side of Akihito very much; perhaps he should take days off more often? He never thought himself to be one for this sort of thing but the domesticity of the situation was actually very pleasant.

One of his hands moved to lift Akihito’s face upwards and away from his chest so he could kiss his lover. Akihito responded without struggle and they kissed slowly and languidly, Akihito’s arms wrapped around Asami’s strong neck as he stood on his tiptoes for better reach. It was a perfect.

At some point Asami was picking up Akihito bridal style and carefully depositing him back on the bed, they explored each other slowly and worshipped their bodies for hours.

By mid morning they were taking a shower together to wash up the sweat and other bodily fluids of their vigorous coupling, Asami seemed very satisfied with himself for being able to have one last go at it in the shower without having to do much to coax Akihito into giving in. This day off business was turning out better than he expected, he would give Kirishima a raise.

Akihito had gotten out of the shower first and rushed through getting dressed so he could have breakfast close to done by the time Asami was out of the shower. His idea of getting dressed had been just putting on those camo-print  boxers he liked so much and his ‘kiss the cook’ apron. Asami walked into the kitchen to find Akihito dishing up some rice and felt the need to oblige, he held his lover from behind and turned his face slightly to kiss the rosy lips, and Akihito could not contain the small smile the tender kiss produced.

Breakfast was rather amenable, they spoke of inconsequential things and the goings on in Akihito’s life - mainly it was Akihito ranting about Mitarai and Asami being rather amused by his lover being swindled out of a very good paying job – and Asami spoke of some upcoming events he would have to attend and the goings on in Tokyo. When they were done Akihito picked up the dishes and took them to the sink, Asami watched from the door as his lover yawned his way through washing the dishes. He remembered the photographer had had a long night of chasing people around and was probably still tired.

He would never know where the urge came from but he suddenly found himself doing the washing while Akihito dried and put away the dishes, shooting Asami grateful smiles and peeking at him from the corner of his eyes as if trying to make sure the man was really there and this was actually happening.

Asami had to take an important call right before lunch and had been at it for about two hours when the door to his home office opened after a small nock. Akihito entered with a plate filled with all his favorites and something in Asami’s chest tightened at the thought that his lover had probably been waiting to eat together for quite some time but ended up giving up and just brought his share in so he could eat it at his earliest convenience. The thought of having missed out on being able to share the meal together left an oddly empty feeling inside him that he was not entirely comfortable with.

Later on, Asami sat on his favorite chair in the living room reading the world finances newspaper while Akihito walked back and forth and in and out of rooms in the condo. Asami tried to ignore it but soon gave up on it; he helped Akihito collect the laundry if only to stop him from making him dizzy… or so he told himself. Once he made it back to his newspaper he was again distracted from it, this time by his need to analyze his own behaviors, and was surprised when a small snack and a cold drink were set next to him. This day was to be filled of foreign events, he realized.

He gave up completely on the newspaper and instead settle for watching Akihito clean in his skimpy camo-print boxers and apron, which now were complemented by a camo-print bandana Asami had not seen before. Every time Akihito reached up to dust high shelves his hands twitched in need to grope the camo covered globes of Akihito’s ass. He wanted to run his tonge up the stretch spine and have his wicked way with his scantily dressed lover. He forwent his desires for the time being in order to let Akihito finish his house work and texted Kirishima that they needed more high selves in the living room just so he could watch the blond clean them during his next day off. Who knew watching Akihito clean could be so enticing? Asami certainly didn’t before today but he wanted to make it a point to be around more often so he could enjoy more days like today.

Late afternoon found a still tired Akihito laying face down on the couch watching cartoons of all things while Asami went over some really important documents he needed to sign.

Something about the way those hazel eyes fighting to stay open across the room made Asami want to comfort Akihito, if he didn’t know better Asami would think he was going soft. Still, he found himself putting aside his documents and making his way to the couch where he put Akihito’s legs on his thighs and began to massage the young man’s aching feet.

“Stop fighting it and take a nap already.” He said gently

“I can’t,” Akihito yawned. “Have to start dinner soon.”

“Don’t worry about that, just get some rest I’ll take care of it. You’ve done enough for one day.” Asami coaxed and thinking Asami meant he would order some food, Akihito fell asleep.

He woke up to the smell of food and followed it to the kitchen where he found Asami in a different set of sweatpants and wearing his ‘kiss the cook’ apron as he stood before the stove preparing steaks for a western style dinner, a bottle of wine and two glasses sat on the counter waiting to be set on the table with the rest of the food.

Akihito gave in to the suggestion and went ahead and kissed the cook, smiling happily at the image of Asami cooking dinner for two.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” He admitted.

“I wasn’t always rich, during high school I had to learn to cook for myself since I could not pay others to cook for me and ordering in was too expensive.” Was all Asami said and Akihito wished he knew more about what Asami’s life was like before they met, specially the years of infancy and before he was the biggest fish in the little pond called Tokyo. Somehow he thought Asami had always been upper class and this revelation was rather surprising in a world paradigm tilting sort of way.

They sat for dinner, which was delicious, and watched a movie after while having some drinks. Akihito was seating on Asami’s lap and all the lights were off to enhance the scare factor of the B rated movie, Asami held him at the waist and at some point Akihito fell asleep right there with his head on Asami’s chest.

He wondered if this was what it was like for a married couple, he would have to ask Suoh next time he sees him. Asami found he really liked this kind of domestic peace and perhaps he will just go ahead and take a weekly day off from now on so he can experience this part of life more often.

The man who rules Tokyo took his lover in his arms and laid him on the bed gently. He crawled in and held the smaller body close as he drifted into slumber.

This aspect of life with Akihito, he could really get used to it.


	7. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that should never be said. Things that if spoken aloud would ruin everything and Akihito knows it. He has been trying so hard not to say such things despite how much of an internal war it is causing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So much has been going on in my life that has prevented me from having free time to write. I finally have internet at home again and my little one is now in pre-school so now I have time to write as well. Sadly, inspiration seems to have taken an extended vacation and chapters are not cooperating. I really don’t want to force it because forced chapters are always choppy and feel like something is missing so I ask that you keep being patient with me and hold on for updates a bit longer. That being said, if you like HP and are in the mood for the strangest thing I’ve ever written -which my childhood friend Shanghai me into writing for her by figuratively twisting my arm- you can head to adult fanfiction and find me under the same handle name as here. The story is called Because We are Snakes and it is Dark as well as several degrees of disturbing.  
> If that is not your cup of tea then stick over here and I hope this wets your appetite for a little while longer.  
> If it is your cup of tea –and since you can’t click follow/subscribe in adult fanfiction- do let me know if you want me to post it here so you can follow it.
> 
> Unbetaed and unedited.
> 
> For Mitti and Ressa.

 

 

**Words Unsaid**

 

How did this happen? At which point does affection become something else? Something so encompassing and consuming?

It was ridiculous! How did he let this happen?

How could he ruin a perfectly good thing by adding something so unpredictable into the mix?

What they have, whatever that is, that thing without label that was best left as such. It was perfect as it was. It did not need to change. He knew, he felt it in his bones, that change would be unwelcomed. This… thing. It was going to ruin everything, because it would never be matched. It would never be reciprocated.

This damn feeling would cause him so much hurt, so much emotional pain, because it will keep hoping for something impossible with every breath he took.

Why?! Why did he have to go and ruin the life they had build together, their domestic bliss, by falling in love?

Gods it was so painful already!

This terribly gripping feeling, it was already demanding to crawl itself up his throat in three damn words.

The blond will never tell. Asami will never know, because to tell Asami was to see everything they have crumble before him. Asami will never welcome such a thing, will likely see it as an unwanted emotional chain to cage him to someone when they both knew from the beginning that despite how well things have turned out between them, there was always that very real chance that one day Asami would walk away.

Even as he lay on the bed, cradled into Asami’s side with his head resting on that broad chest, the words burned him with their demand to come out but he would not let them.

The sole idea of what would happen if he succumbed to his feelings had him horrified.

His arms clung tighter to the man in an attempt to be closer and never let go. Asami kissed his head as if he sensed Akihito’s internal freak out, though Akihito could not be sure if the man did.

He will never tell Asami, will never risk losing him by doing such, because he knew if Asami never said it back it would break him impossibly… and Asami will never say something so sentimental.

Akihito tightened his arms around the man again and the hold he was in tightened in response.

Another kiss to his brow, he sighed deeply swallowing those bittersweet words.

And then Asami said something which made him think he was hallucinating.

“Akihito, I love you.”

Something between a choke and a gasp whizzed out of him.

“I love you.” Was whispered a second time into his ear.

He sobbed like a school girl whose hopes and dreams had suddenly been all given to him all at once.

“Me too, Asami. I love you too.” He said.

He had spent the past two hours freaking out about nothing it seemed.

Asami took him for the third time that night. It was slow and meaningful and lasted into the early hours of the morning.

 

 

 


End file.
